bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villains' defeats
''Ice Age *Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. *Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. *Lenny: Flee away after Soto's death along with Oscar. *Oscar: Flee away after Soto's death along with Lenny. *Dodos: Defeated by Sid and fell of the cliff. *Dab: Leaving the melon in the stockpile with two others and spotted Manny, accompanied by a ground sloth named Sid and a saber-tooth cat named Diego. Calling out to the others that intruders had come, Dab was not looking where was going and continued calling out until he fell into a smouldering pit, being burned. *Carl and Frank: Remembering everything that Sid did to them, stampeded after the hapless sloth, but were waylaid when they saw that he had already been "killed" by Diego, which was part of Sid's plan to get them to be fooled into leaving him alone and not trying to kill him, so they gave up their chase post-haste, angrily. This is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Carl had thick lips and a thick horn, while Frank had more pointed lips and a thinner horn. Robots *Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and trapped in a door. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. *Mr. Gunk: As Herb and Lydia leave the diner, shouts at Herb, but they ignore him and he is knocked backward as the swinging doors close on him. *Tim: Gets Kicked By Wonderbot at the End Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty * Hacky: Gets thrown and bumps. Ice Age: The Meltdown *Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone but survive and get washed away by the flood. *Piranhas: Defeated by Scrat. Snorks *Dr. Strangesnork: He was stuck in New York City powerless and while the Snorks went back to the ocean with victory and no Dr. Strangestork to bother him. *Finneus: Defeated with Dr. Strangestork. Pee-Wee Halloween *Sleepy Hollow: Falls into the cliff. The Pirates! Lost with Misfits! *Blackbeard: Arrested. *Queen Victoria: Near the end of the film, the other rare crocodiles decide to eat Queen Victoria. Horton Hears a Who! *Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and was redeemed. *Vlad Vladikoff: gets hit by a tree and crashed into a cliff's wall. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. *Velociraptors: Are beaten by Diego, most of the others are trapped in a cave by manny having a boulder block the way and lastly two more are thrown over the cliff by Diego then stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and pushed off another cliff by Manny. *Quetzalcoatlus: First few are taken down by grenade-like berries, one floats off inflated like a balloon after having a berry shot into it's mouth as it attacked. The rest fly in the lava falls and are killed. *Carnivorous Plant: bursts open and presumabley killed by Buck. *Ankylosaurus: Cowers in fear as Rudy passes by. *Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Iguanodon: Blinded by the grenade berries thrown by Buck. Rio *Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. *Marmosets: Defeated and knocked out in a fight between Blu, Jewel and other birds. *Marcel, Tipa, Armando (The Smugglers) All get arrested and sent to jail. Snorks 2 *Dr. Strangesnork: In 2nd film, At the end when Dr. Strangesnork blasts off into the air, he and Finneus gets sent back to the ocean. They get into a fight and Finneus then attacks Dr. Strangesnork with his tail. *Finneus: In 2nd film, At the end when Dr. Strangesnork blasts off into the air, he and Finneus gets sent back to the ocean. They get into a fight and Finneus then attacks Dr. Strangesnork with his tail. Ice Age: Continental Drift *Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by Sea Sirens. *Squint: Squished flat by Ellie. *Gupta: Thrown into the sea by a water jet. *Flynn, Silas,Raz and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets and at the end, reform. Epic *Mandrake: Gets sucked inside a tree. *Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin and fall into the lake. Rio 2 *Nigel: Gets accidentley hit by poisoned dart shot by Gabi and Charlie, after realizing he's not dead is taken away by Gabi. Both then are caught to be brought back to Rio. *Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. *Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. *Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. *Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, redeeming himself. *Loggers: Defeated by birds, Linda, and Tulio. The Peanuts Movie *Red Baron: Defeated by Snoopy, but survives as Snoopy is celebrating his victory with Fifi and his siblings, causing him to furiously declare revenge on him. but met it's death by falling in the pond, after it ran out of gas, in the post credit scene. Chakra the Invincible * Tiger Khan & The Train Bandits: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Inviso The Great: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * The Giantess: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Akram Pakram: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Blobby: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Fleet Feet: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * The Sea Monster: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Simi Ape: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Thandai: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Vichitrakar: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Trimorty: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Red Preyt: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Sludge Beast: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Blue Banshee: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * The Costume Caliph: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Professor Mahatron: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Maxosaur: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Homework: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Macaw The Sky Pirate: They sent flying into the beacon they Chakra created, causing them to be destroyed. * Pari the Wishmaster: Sent flies into the becon they causing them to be destroyed. Ice Age: Scared Silly * Squint, Silas, Dobson, Gupta, Raz, Flynn, Captain Gutt, Gavin, Roger & Gertie: In Scared Silly, Captain Gutt is tranquillized by Squint, Silas, Dobson, Gupta, Raz, Flynn, Gavin, Roger & Gertie were demised and taken to cage for good and Ice Age is back to being illegal. Snorks: The Lost Valley * Ricky: When’s Dr. Strangestork’s ray with Daffney’s wuxi energy is blasted at the climax of the film and killing Ricky, they mysterious vanished into a blue wave of energy rippling across New York City and are not seen again. * Dr. Strangesnork & Finneus: Gets turned into a tiny human doctor and a tiny cat wears a bubble helmet by his disfiguring ray, Used by Daffney, and gets stuck in a fishbowl where he is arrested by a animal control. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Squint: Using Scrat's acorn ship but sinked and possibly drowns. Ice Age: Collision Course'' * Shangri Llama: Becomes young again at the Fountain of Youth. A Robots Christmas * Robo-Elf: Falls into the cliff. * Phineas T. Ratchet: In 2nd Film, Reforms. Scrat: Spaced Out * Scratazons: Gets sucked into a black hole. Cougar!: A Ice Age Short * Spaghetti Monster: Near the end when the Cougar runs at the spaghetti monster. Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls * Blonde Henchbot: Falls off a cliff. * One of the Black Hole’s Henchbots: Gots trapped in ice by Milky Way, but survived, reform and dance to the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * Mercury: Falls off a cliff and the sound of velcro going rip then sees naked, then falls into the water and gets eaten by a crocodiles and reforms and during the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * Gynoid & Martian: Gets iced and falls off a cliff. * Pluto: Falls off a cliff and reforms and he dances during the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * Ceres: Gets injured by a bus, Then stood with an annoyed look while The Henchbots dance during the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * The Galaxy Control: Gets knocked out by Ceres, and they were saying “We are so fired”, then reforms as he dances during the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * Eris: After gets knocked out by Ceres, then reforms as he dances during the (I’ve Got) The Time of My Life song. * Black Hole: Slips off the cliff deep with got crushed by a giant boulder and falls to his death and eaten by Space Hawk, but survives and sits on a bouy, in the post-credit scene. * Space Hawk: Eat Black Hole after got crushed by a giant boulder and falls to his death, but survives and sits with Black Hole on a bouy, in the post-credit scene. Ferdinand * El Primero’s henchman: Gets the car crashes on a ground. * El Primero: She Leaves. * Valiente the Bull: Reforms in the End. * Angus, Bones & Guapo: Reforms back to our home. Hilda * Smaug the Dragon: TBA * Godzilla: TBA * Sebastian Caine: TBA * Indominus Rex: TBA * The Citizen of the Trollberg: TBA * Gollum: TBA * The Troll and his gang: TBA * The Midnight Giant: TBA Ice Age: Summer Vacation * Squint: TBA * Silas: TBA * Dobson: TBA * Gupta: TBA * Raz: TBA * Flynn: TBA * Captain Gutt: TBA * Francine: TBA Spirou et Fantasio * Zorglub: TBA GoldieBlox: Into the Bloxer-Verse * Kobayashi E. Kobayashi: TBA * Eugene Kobayashi: TBA Ice Age: Summer Vacation Ice Age: Summer Vacation Spirou et Fantasio GoldieBlox: Into the Bloxer-Verse Gallery Category:Defeats Category:Deaths Category:Lists Category:Villains